Mikki
by Yzal
Summary: Une jeune femme se réveille dans le corps d'un chat, sans raison. Au fil de ses nouvelles expériences, elle découvre que le monde qu'elle habitait autrefois était bien différent de celui dans lequel elle est aujourd'hui : désormais, la plupart des gens ont des pouvoirs, et les héros et les vilains sont devenus monnaie courante. Pourra t-elle y trouver sa place ? Semi-SelfInsert/OC


…

_J'ai mal._

Actuellement, je suis roulée en boule, dans le pot de fleur de cette chèèèère madame Kagu (Notez le sarcasme).

Je plaisante, bien sûr. Je suis en souffrance. Alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire partager à tout le voisinage en provoquant une petite crise d'hystérie chez la voisine que tout le monde adore détester, j'ai nommé Mme Kagu, ou « la vieille qui crie toujours pour rien » ou « le cancer de la race féline », ou « conasse » tout simplement. Maintenant, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi mon mal nécessiterait que je tourmente une pauvre vieille dame, et surtout, comment ai-je fait pour rentrer dans un pot de fleur ?

Pour la première question : c'est juste marrant. Sérieusement, la tête qu'elle tire à chaque fois que quelqu'un touche à ses plantes n'a pas de prix. Et ça me distrait, ça m'évite de penser à la douleur (qui dure depuis trois jours quand même). Pour la deuxième question, eh bien…

Pour faire simple, je me suis retrouvée réincarnée en un petit chaton tout mignon pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je me souviens très clairement que j'étais humaine, que je vivais en France, que j'en avais marre du lycée et que je m'appelais Audrey. Puis, je me suis réveillée, un matin, entourée de boule de poils aussi grande que moi. Un trauma et beaucoup de question sur les origines de la vie que je vais passer pour des raisons évidentes _-c'est beaucoup trop chiant-_ après mon réveille en tant que chat, j'ai décidé de… ben… faire avec, et essayer de survivre parce que maman chat est une chatte errante, fière génitrice de six chatons.

Et je peux vous dire qu'en tant que chat, on voit le monde bien différemment. Pour moi, le changement le plus marquant fut mon sens du toucher. Je pouvais désormais sentir chaque vibrations dans le sol, et mes moustaches _-très sensibles d'ailleurs, j'ai horreur qu'on les touche-_ me permettaient de « ressentir » l'air autour de moi, même si l'endroit où nous nous trouvions était très sombre. J'ai continué à expérimenter avec mes nouveaux sens félins, et après quelques semaines j'ai pu me faire une idée globale de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. La forte odeur de poubelle et les rares allées et venues de personnes suivies de claquements de portes m'informèrent que nous nous trouvions probablement dans une allée peu fréquentée.

Puis fut enfin venu le temps pour nous, fiers chatons, de partir découvrir le monde après le nourrissage aux _mamelles -ew, heureusement que je ne suis pas du genre à être dégoutée facilement-_, les exercices de chasse sur des souris à moitié morte _-ew- _et les bastons de chatons à base de coups de pattes et de dents à moitié formées. Nous quittâmes le nid _-qui est coincé entre un carton et le mur, d'ailleurs- _pour aller je ne sais pas où puisque les chats ne sont pas super éloquents, puis nous suivîmes la mère chatte à la recherche de nourriture. Ma première sortie fût pour moi une nouvelle redécouverte du monde que j'ai toujours connu. Jusqu'à présent, je pouvais à peine distinguer la forme des chatons dû à l'obscurité de l'endroit qui nous sert de tanière. Désormais dehors, je pouvais voir l'allée parsemée de tas de poubelles sur toute la longueur, ainsi que les bâtiments avec des escaliers de secours. Une arrière-rue du coup. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment voir les détails, et les couleurs semblaient étrange. Je m'en doutais, après tout, les yeux des chats et des humains sont différents. En suivant le grand félin _-elle n'est pas si grande pour un chat mais du point de vue d'un chaton de deux mois, si-_. Mon regard se portât sur les autres chats. Tous noirs et blancs aux yeux bleus, mais certains avaient des taches blanches plus grandes, alors que d'autres avaient un pelage majoritairement noir. Je pris quelques instants pour me regarder. De ce que je pouvais voir, je suis toute noire, avec de petites chaussettes blanches aux pattes avant, et de grandes chaussettes, blanches également, aux pattes arrière. Après m'être reluquée, je me dépêchai de rattraper les autres avant de les perdre pour de bons. La chatte nous trouva à manger dans les poubelles d'une ruelle avoisinante. Je décidai de ne pas faire la difficile, après tout, ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi facile de trouver à manger la prochaine fois.

Cette routine continua pendant plusieurs mois, la chatte nous montrant comment chasser et trouver de la nourriture par nous-même. Nous sortions rarement en plein jour, préférant la matinée où le soir, quand les gens étaient rentrés chez eux et qu'il y avait encore assez de lumière pour voir quelque chose.

C'est pendant ces quelques mois que j'appris que le monde que j'avais rejoins sous l'apparence d'un chaton était bien différent de celui dont j'étais habituée auparavant.

Tout d'abord, j'étais au Japon. Bon. J'étais bien ennuyée au début, puisque je n'ai aucune notion de japonais a part pour le classique « vocabulaire animé » de type : « kawaii », « arigato », « itadakimasu », etc. Pas super pratique donc.

Ça, j'aurais pu vivre avec, même si c'est vrai que ça m'ennuie de ne plus pouvoir comprendre les autres humains, et surtout, de ne pas pouvoir lire.

La vraie chose qui m'a surprise, c'est d'être tombé sur un homme à tête de rhinocéros en train de faire son jogging tranquille lors d'une matinée recherche de nourriture. Vous imaginez mes pensées à ce moment-là : « Wtf on est au théâtre ou quoi » suivi bien sûr d'un bug de cerveau de cinq minutes, brisé par les dents de la chatte dans la peau de mon cou. Autant dire que je n'aurais pas été étonnée si la maman chat m'aurais pris pour morte à ce moment-là. Je suis restée en léthargie pendant un moment entre les crocs du félin avant qu'elle ne me dépose et que je reprenne mes esprits.

Après observation active des gens qui m'entouraient, j'en ai conclu que ce genre d'apparence est normal vu le manque total de réaction de la part des autres personnes. J'ai aussi remarqué que ces particularités n'étaient pas que physiques après avoir observé certains enfants faire léviter des choses, cracher du feu ou expulser des bulles de savon avec leur peau. Oui oui, avec leur peau. Je me suis alors demandé si ces pouvoirs ne se montraient que chez les humains. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire léviter des trucs.

Un autre tournant majeur de ma nouvelle vie arriva peu après mon septième mois en tant que chat. L'hiver était là et, la nourriture se faisant plus rare, on a commencé à sortir le jour et à s'aventurer plus proche des hommes pour trouver à manger. C'est la que je les aie vus. Ils portaient tous le même t-shirt, noir avec un logo vaguement en forme de chien et l'inscription « Animalis ». Ils ne sont probablement pas de la fourrière, c'est déjà ça. Ils installaient des pièges. Des caisses, avec de la nourriture _-du thon-_ à l'intérieur, pour nous attirer… Je jetai un regard vers la mère chatte et la vit renifler l'air et s'arrêter net, les oreilles en avant. _Elle va mordre à l'hameçon_. Je réfléchis à toute allure : d'un côté, s'ils viennent d'un refuge, elle et les petits pourraient être en sécurité. Cependant, je n'ai aucune idée de comment le Japon gère ses chats errants, et ils pourraient finir euthanasiés. Je pourrais essayer de la dissuader d'aller vers les pièges, mais je doute qu'elle ne m'écoute. Après tout, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on n'a rien trouvé, et on commence à être tous affamés. Je décidai d'essayer tout de même, en bloquant son chemin et en miaulant, mais elle me réprimanda immédiatement d'un coup de crocs et partit en direction de l'orée du parc où sont les pièges. Les petits suivirent immédiatement. Pour ma part, il était hors de question que je les suive. Je commençai à apprécier ma vie en tant que chat, et la perspective de me retrouver en cage pour le restant de mes jours ou euthanasiée ne m'attirai pas beaucoup. D'un autre côté, serais-je capable de me défendre et de me nourrir seule ? Le monde n'est pas sûr pour un chat errant entre les problèmes de nourriture, les luttes de territoire et les gens à superpouvoirs pas très fréquentable qui trainent dans les rues la nuit. Et puis, à force, j'ai fini par m'attacher à ces petites boules de poils, en dépit du faîte d'être une humaine à l'origine. Le cœur lourd, je décidai de ne rien faire : je ne voulais pas risquer la prison à vie ou l'euthanasie. Je regardai alors, impuissante, les chatons et leur mère approcher des pièges. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux chatons affamés avant de s'engouffrer dans la première caisse, alors que la mère rentra dans la deuxième. Les hommes du refuge sortirent immédiatement et refermèrent les cages sur la petite famille. Je les entendis hurler et miauler. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je n'y arrivai pas, je ne savais pas si les chats pouvaient pleurer, mais je décidai de partir avant que les autres humains ne viennent me chercher. Cette opération était préparée, ça se voyaient. Ils savaient où nous allions nous nourrir, et ils ont mis deux caisses exprès pour attraper la mère et les petits en même temps.

J'étais maintenant seule, et j'allais devoir me débrouiller seule si je voulais survivre dans ce monde remplis de personnes aux superpouvoirs.

Je me retournai et, après un dernier regard en arrière, je partis en courant dans la direction opposée.

Mais retournons maintenant à nos histoires de pot de fleurs. Je levai les yeux, et vit que le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les immeubles.

_Dix-neuf heure… Elle devrait bientôt arriver._

Je me levai et sauta sur la rambarde entourant le balcon. En baissant les yeux vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, je vis une vieille dame dans la soixantaine, ses yeux rivés sur moi dans une expression de pure colère. Je pris mon air le plus suffisant, et la vit alors rentrer précipitamment dans son immeuble d'un pas furieux, avant de l'entendre monter les marches vers son immeuble du quatrième étage, où je me trouve actuellement.

_Je ferai mieux de m'éloigner un peu avant qu'elle n'arrive et me menace à coup de balai…_

Je sautai sur le balcon voisin, puis utilisa le bandeau de la façade pour rejoindre les escaliers de secours présents sur le côté de l'immeuble. À partir de là, je grimpai les escaliers jusqu'au toit et me posta là où je pouvais voir le balcon de Mme Kagu afin d'avoir une bonne vue sur le spectacle.

_Trois… Deux… Un… _

Une porte coulissante claqua, et…

« SALETÉ DE CHAT ! ENCORE DANS MES FLEURS ! CETTE FOIS, J'APPELLE LA FOURRIERE ! TU M'ENTENDS, CHAT DE MALHEUR ?! » La vieille hurla de toute ses forces.

_Pfft. Vas-y, appelle-les, c'est pas demain la vieille qu'ils m'attraperont : ils ont déjà essayer._

En effet, au cours des huit derniers mois où j'étais livré à moi-même, la fourrière à déjà essayé de m'avoir à plusieurs reprises. Il faut dire que je ne cherchais pas à être discrète. Je me suis rendu compte que si je voulais avoirs une chance de comprendre le japonais, j'allais devoir aller aux contacts des hommes, au mois pour essayer de comprendre la langue. Pour l'écriture, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Il faudrait que quelqu'un me l'enseigne, et je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de professeur pour chat à Tokyo. Bref, en m'exposant, j'ai attiré l'attention de la fourrière et j'ai dû les semer à plusieurs reprises. Au moins, je peux maintenant comprendre les phrases les plus basiques, et je commence à comprendre les phrases un peu plus complexes. Je suis d'ailleurs plutôt surprise de ma capacité à retenir les informations accumulées : par exemple, je me rappelle toujours des chemins que j'ai emprunté, et je ne me suis donc encore jamais perdue dans ce labyrinthe qu'est Tokyo. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée du quartier dans lequel je me trouve mais bon.

_Si je l'énervais encore un peu ?_

« Meeeeooooow » Je miaula bruyamment pour attirer son attention.

La vieille se retourna et me foudroya de son plus beau regard noir. Wow, j'en aurais presque peur. C'est vrai qu'elle peut être intimidante, mais malheureusement pour elle, j'ai assez confiance en moi pour la narguer encore un peu. Je me retournai et lui montra mon arrière-train, d'une manière dont seuls les chats peuvent le faire.

_Je suis vraiment d'humeur ravageuse aujourd'hui. Ça doit être à cause de la douleur._

Je partis vers les escaliers pour regagner la rue. Soudain, je sentis des tremblements dans le sol.

_Mmmmh… Vers le sud, à environ trois rues d'ici. Surement une attaque de vilain._

Une autre découverte de ces huit derniers mois fut la présence dans ce monde de vilains, et par conséquent, d'héros. Et, on ne va pas se mentir, c'est la classe. La première fois que je suis tombée sur un combat entre un vilain et un héros, j'étais soufflée par la façon dont ils utilisaient leurs Alter. Cela me donna encore plus envie d'avoir mes propres pouvoirs, mais j'avais peu d'espoirs : j'ai croisé beaucoup d'animaux différents, et me suis battue avec nombre d'entre eux, mais je n'en ai jamais croisé avec de pouvoirs particuliers. J'en ai donc conclu que seuls les humains pouvaient obtenir ces pouvoirs. Si j'en avais, je pourrais aider ces gens que je vois traîner la nuit et qui finissent souvent dans des situations dangereuses, mais actuellement, je ne peux rien faire. Que pourrais faire un simple chat contre des brigands armés de pouvoirs ? Appelez-moi trouillarde, mais je ne peux pas risquer ma vie comme ça, bien que voir ces gens se faire molester me fasse mal au cœur. Cependant, quand je sais que des héros font des patrouilles dans le coin, j'essaye de les prévenir, bien qu'en général ils m'ignorent et même essaye de me frapper pour que je les laisse tranquille _-enfoirés !-._

Revenons à nos moutons. Je décidai d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Après tout, je n'ai rien à faire, et toute distraction et la bienvenue si ça peut me faire oublier la douleur. Je pris la route en direction des tremblements en trottant rapidement. J'arriva rapidement dans une rue marchande. Je jetai un regard vers mon reflet. Des yeux dorés, un menton blanc, un nez rose et une petite tache blanche juste au-dessus de mon œil droit. Je m'arrêtai nette lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur le haut de mon crâne. Je clignai des yeux.

_On dirait des cornes… Attends… Depuis quand c'est là ça ?!_

En effet, là, sur le haut de ma tête, se trouvaient deux petites cornes brun clair d'à peine un centimètre de longueur. Mes poils se hérissèrent alors que je commençais à perdre mon sang-froid.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Est-ce que… c'est mon Alter ? Je pensais que les animaux n'avaient pas d'Alter… Au moins, ça explique mon mal de crâne qui dure depuis trois jours…_

Je me calmai un petit peu, et décida de retourner à l'endroit où je dors en ce moment par mesure de sécurité. Peut-être que les animaux peuvent avoir un Alter après tout, mais si c'est juste moi, je préfère aller me cacher pour le moment. Je verrais demain si les humains réagissent négativement, et j'improviserai à partir de là.

_C'est pas ouf si j'ai juste des cornes. Cela pourrait m'attirer plus d'ennuie qu'autre chose. J'espère juste que je n'aurais pas à me cacher jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

J'approche de l'usine qui me sert d'abri. C'est un grand bâtiment de trois étages, totalement abandonné, bien qu'il reste encore quelques machines _-hors-service bien sûr-_. Une nouvelle sensation bizarre me fit m'arrêter soudainement à quelques dizaines de mètre de l'usine. J'ai l'impression de sentir des choses, dans les bâtiments, mais aussi dans une ruelle adjacente, où la sensation à l'air plus concentrée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?_

Poussée par la curiosité, je traînai mes pattes vers la ruelle en restant près du mur, juste au cas où. J'entendis des voix provenant de l'endroit ou la sensation me dit d'aller. Je me rapprochai, et vis un groupe de cinq jeunes à l'allure de délinquants. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y a beaucoup de délinquants dans ce quartier, et ces jeunes renvoient une aura qui me met mal à l'aise.

_Est-ce que cette sensation m'a menée vers ce groupe de gens ? Si c'est le cas, est-ce que les autres choses que je ressens sont les auras des personnes à l'intérieur des immeubles ?_

Pour vérifier ma théorie, je décidai de monter les escaliers de secours pour accéder à une fenêtre où mon instinct me disait d'aller. En effet, je pouvais voir un homme dans la trentaine assit à une table dont l'aura ne m'inspirait aucune sensation particulière. Ma théorie confirmée, je décidai de retourner dans mon abri pour réfléchir sur tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans la journée. Maintenant dans l'usine, je montai sur la première machine et m'installa dans un des renfoncements de ladite machine dans lequel j'ai l'habitude de dormir _-enfin, d'essayer de dormir. Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil depuis que j'ai trouvé cet endroit-_ puis, je me roulai en boule.

_Je me demande si mon nouveau sens à quelque chose à voir avec mes cornes… Si c'est le cas, est-ce que c'est possible que je développe d'autres pouvoirs ? Est-ce que mes cornes vont continuer de pousser en provoquant des maux de tête ?_

Je continuai à méditer sur ces questions, tout en essayant de dormir. Je fini enfin par m'endormir après plusieurs heures de réflexion. Cependant, je ne restai pas endormi plus de trois heures, avant qu'une nouvelle vague de maux de tête ne me tire de ma rêverie.

_Urgh… j'espère sincèrement que ça s'arrêtera bientôt… Je suis un chat maintenant, j'ai besoin de sommeil !_

Sachant que je ne pourrai pas me rendormir, je décidai de sortir pour aller chercher à manger. Une fois dehors, je regardai la position de la lune.

… _J'ai dû dormir… trois heures ? Pas mal. Je ferai mieux d'aller voir si le vieux monsieur de la dernière fois voudra bien me redonner des restes…_

Je dirigeai mes pas vers la rue marchande de la zone, en ignorant la sensation m'indiquant la présence de personnes dans les bâtiments, avant de m'arrêter quand mon nouveau sens m'indiqua une aura un peu différente des autres : cette aura-là m'inspira de la tristesse, alors que les autres étaient plutôt neutres. Encore et toujours curieuse, je décidai d'aller vérifier de quoi il en retourne. Je ralentis lorsque je vis l'origine de cette aura étrange. Un petit garçon d'environ sept ans était assis à même les marches.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !? C'est dangereux pour un enfant de se promener seul le soir, il y a des voleurs et des voyous partout ! J'ai déjà senti plusieurs auras dangereuses en venant d'ici !_

Je décidai de l'interpeller et de le prévenir du danger.

« Meeeeeow ! » _Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? Va-t'en ! _Miaulais-je bruyamment pour attirer son attention. Je sens une présence négative descendre la rue…

« Sniff… Uh ?! Un chat ?! » répondis le garçon entre deux sanglots.

« Meow ! » _Oui, un chat, mais c'est pas la question, va-t'en ! _Je fis des mouvements paniqués et tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour l'inciter à bouger. Trop tard, la personne menaçante est là.

Je me cachai derrière les escaliers, juste avant que l'autre personne n'arrive.

« Tiens, tiens… Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? T'est perdu p'tit ? » commença le nouvel arrivant -un homme-, d'un ton faussement rassurant.

« N-Non… Je… Ma mère n'est pas loin, c'est bon… Je vais la rejoindre… » Répondis le petit, apeuré.

Apparemment, le petit à compris le danger, et il cherche maintenant à convaincre le méchant de le laisser repartir. Il comprend vite.

« Tu ferai mieux de me suivre… Après tout, les rues sont dangereuses la nuit… ! »

J'entendis le gamin crier, l'homme a dû le saisir.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je ne sais pas s'il y a des héros dans la zone ! Et je ne peux pas intervenir maintenant, et si le méchant à des pouvoirs ?! Je vais me faire tuer !_

Le cri étouffé du vilain me ramena à la réalité et je sortis la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Le garçon a mordu le méchant, qui avait maintenant la main en sang. Le gamin doit avoir des dents renforcées pour que le vilain saigne autant. Le garçon tenta de s'échapper, mais sa tentative d'évasion fut vaine, lorsque le méchant le rattrapa par la capuche pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Le vilain bloqua immédiatement sa bouche avec sa main. Le vilain molesta le garçon, qui commença à pleurer lourdement.

_Bordel ! Je dois l'aider ! Je ne peux quand même pas rester là à le regarder faire sans réagir !_

Je sortis de ma cachette en grondant et en sautant derrière la tête du vilain, toute griffes dehors. Le vilain tourna la tête et je n'hésitai pas à lui lacérer le visage.

« AAAaaargh ! » Le vilain lâcha immédiatement le jeune garçon, qui resta par terre en sanglotant.

« MEEoW » _VA-T'EN PETIT !_ Je miaulai le plus fort possible, en regardant dans sa direction.

Grave erreur. Le vilain en profita pour m'attraper et me projeter violemment contre le mur. L'arrière de ma tête cogna violemment le mur, et je voyais immédiatement des étoiles. Je vis le vilain tenir le côté droit de son visage, qui a pris le plus gros de mon attaque, et lancer un regard noir vers moi. Je le vis s'approcher…

_C'est foutu ! Il va me tuer !_

« NON ! NE LE TOUCHE PAS ! » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le petit était toujours là, à quatre pattes par terre, et regardai le vilain droit dans les yeux.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là lui ?!_

J'essaya de me relever en vain, alors que le vilain s'approcha de nouveau du gamin.

« Foutu gosse… T'aurais dû rester par terre ! J'avais l'intention de te vendre, mais toi et ton chat m'avaient énervé alors j'ai bien l'intention de vous tuer maintenant ! » Répliqua le vilain d'un ton menaçant, en se retournant lentement vers le gosse. Le garçon le regarda en déglutissant, la peur clairement visible dans ses yeux.

Je vis le vilain sortir un tuyau en fer, visiblement de nulle part, et s'avancer vers sa proie. L'homme frappa alors, coup après coup, alors que je restai là, incapable de me lever. Je ne pouvais que regarder ce gamin se faire frapper en poussant des cris à fendre l'âme.

_ALLER BOUGE-TOI, IL VA MOURIR SI TU NE FAIS RIEN !_

J'étais en colère. Contre le vilain, mais surtout contre moi-même, un bête chat incapable de sauver un gamin en train de mourir. Je sentis une sensation de picotement étrange parcourir tout mon corps alors que ma colère grandissait de plus en plus. D'un coup, je me senti grandir et devenir plus forte, et c'était le cas.

« RAAAAAWRRR ! » _LACHE-LE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! _Je poussai un rugissement dont même moi je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire.

Je regardai maintenant le vilain se retourner vers moi, les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche entrouverte dans une expression de choque intense. C'est compréhensible. Je le dominai maintenant, du haut de mes trois mètres au garrot. J'adopta une posture agressive en hérissant mes poils et en feulant dans sa direction.

« SHhhhhh ! » _Dégage ! _

Le vilain se ressaisit, lâcha son tuyau, et fuya immédiatement en hurlant. Je le regardai partir, en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me suis transformée en monstre de trois mètres de haut. J'avais aussi l'impression d'être plus élancée, et que mes crocs et mes griffes étaient plus pointus. Je sortis de mon moment de réflexion, lorsque j'entendis des sanglots. Mes oreilles et mon regard se posèrent immédiatement sur le jeune garçon, qui pleurait, assit contre le mur avec sa tête enfoui entre ses genoux.

_Pauvre petit… Il va probablement être traumatisé à vie maintenant… J'ai déjà été dans une bagarre, mais lui n'a probablement jamais connu la douleur… Il s'était juste perdu._

Prise de pitié je m'avança vers lui. Je repris ma taille normale, et grimaça immédiatement lorsque je sentis la douleur lancinante présente dans tout mon corps, surtout dans mon crâne. J'ignora la douleur pour le moment, et me concentra sur le garçon. Je m'approchai de lui doucement.

« Meow » _Hey… shhh… Il est parti maintenant. _Je commençai à ronronner doucement pour essayer de l'apaiser, et lui lécha le genou.

Je le vis se tendre immédiatement, avant de se relaxer et de relever les yeux vers moi.

« Sniff… Où est ma m-maman… ? » Demanda le jeune garçon.

Je me frottai doucement contre lui, avant de m'écarter de lui et m'éloigner un peu.

« A-a-attends ! Part pas ! » Le petit supplia, se relevant difficilement et tendant une main vers moi.

« Meow ! » _Je ne pars pas ! Je peux te montrer le chemin vers la rue marchande, mais il faut que tu marche ! _Lui répondis-je, en lui lançant un regard strict.

Je me retournai vers lui, et lui fit signe de me suivre avec la tête.

« Tu… Tu sais où est maman ? » Demanda le garçon, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Mon regard s'adoucissa.

« Meow. » _Viens. On va la retrouver._

Je me retournai et marcha en direction de la rue marchande. Je ne sais pas comment il a pus se retrouver aussi loin, mais je pense que même si sa mère ne se trouve pas là-bas, on pourra quand même trouver un héros où un policier pour l'aider. Je nous menai donc vers la rue marchande, en vérifiant régulièrement si le petit me suivait toujours.

« … ! La grande rue ! Peut-être qu'un héros saura où est ma maman ! » S'exclama le petit, avant de s'élancer vers la lumière.

_J'espère aussi… Mais reviens ! Tu vas encore te perdre !_

« Meeeeeeeow ! » _Comment tu peux avoir la force de courir ?! Tu viens de te faire battre par un kidnappeur ! _Dis-je avant de m'élancer derrière lui.

Nous arrivâmes dans l'allée marchande du quartier, qui est plutôt grande, mais ce n'est pas la plus grande que j'ai vu dans cette ville. Tellement d'auras différente intensifia mon mal de tête. Je décidai de l'ignorer pour le moment.

_Maintenant, trouver un héros et/ou sa mère, et déguerpir. Je vois déjà des gens nous lancer des regards en biais._

C'est sûr qu'un chat à corne accompagné d'un gamin couvert de bleus et de contusions ne doit pas être monnaie courante par ici. Ni nulle part ailleurs aussi. Nous arrivâmes devant une statue, et je n'hésitai pas à miauler pour lui signaler de s'arrêter, avant de monter sur la statue pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la zone. Le gosse me lança un regard intrigué. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas repérer sa mère d'ici, mais repérer un ou plusieurs mecs en costume flashy, ça, je peux. De plus, sa mère à sûrement du appeler quelqu'un pour retrouver son fils à l'heure qu'il est.

_Alors… Des types en costumes flashy… Trouvé !_

Une dizaine de magasins plus loin je pouvais voir un grand type en costume vert accompagné de deux autres personnes en tenues orange. Je redescendis immédiatement vers le jeune garçon qui m'attendait sagement en bas.

« Meow ! » _Amène-toi, j'ai trouvé un héros !_

Je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui dire de me suivre, et le gamin me suivi immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Ce gamin est incroyable, à pouvoir sourire alors qu'il s'est pris la râclée de sa vie._

« Tu sais… » Commença le garçon, ce qui me fit stopper. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, par-dessus mon épaule.

« … M-Merci… Pour m'avoir sauvé… »

_Oh, c'est juste ça._

Je me retournai, et m'avança vers lui. Il s'abaissa à ma hauteur, et je me frottai contre sa joue en ronronnant.

… _De rien petit…_

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi mon héros, Mikki-chan ! »

Cette phrase me glaça sur place.

_Mikki-chan ? Héros ? C'est… de moi que tu parles ?_

Je lui lançai un regard confus, ce qui le fit glousser.

« Mikki-chan ! C'est ton nom ! Tu es un chat errant, non ? Alors moi, je t'appellerais Mikki ! »

_Mikki… Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, où même si ça veut dire quelque chose, mais c'est pas grave. J'aime bien ce nom !_

Je ronronnai plus fort et me frotta un plus contre sa joue pour exprimer mon contentement. Il gloussa encore une fois avant de grimacer de douleur.

« Meow. » _Allez, viens, il de faut des soins maintenant. _Lui dis-je, avant de me retourner pour continuer vers l'endroit où se trouvent les héros.

L'homme en vert se trouvait devant un magasin se trouvait un peu après l'entrée d'une ruelle parfaite pour m'éclipser quand le moment sera venu. Je pourrais même les espionner un peu pour être sûre que le petit est entre de bonnes mains, même s'ils n'exsudent aucune aura dangereuse. Le petit remarqua immédiatement le grand homme en costume vert.

« Mikki-chan ! Regarde ! C'est Kyodori ! » Il partit immédiatement en direction du héros.

C'est ce moment que je choisis pour m'éclipser, maintenant qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Je m'engouffrai rapidement dans la ruelle, et me cacha derrière une pile de poubelle, juste quand les humains commencèrent à parler. Je n'entendais pas grand-chose d'ici, mais je pouvais quand même comprendre quelques mots, notamment quand le petit relata notre affrontement avec le vilain.

« …Mikki est devenue énorme ! Plus grand qu'une maison ! Et le vilain s'est enfui en hurlant ! Il était terrifié ! »

_Tu exagères un peu pour la maison quand même… Je n'étais pas aussi grande…_

C'était étrangère de voir ce jeune garçon couvert de bleus parler aussi gaiement de ce qui lui était arrivé. Le pro devait penser la même chose que moi, vu sa tête surprise. Où alors c'est le fait que ce soit un chat possédant un alter qui aie sauvé un gamin. Oui, c'est plutôt ça. J'arrêta de rêvasser quand le héros posa une autre question.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est ce chat ? » Demanda le pro.

_Ooops, je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller._

Je fis rapidement le chemin retour vers l'usine abandonnée avant de me glisser dans mon abri.

_Du coup je n'ai rien mangé._

…

C'est sur ces tristes pensées que je m'endormi dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**Bonsoir !**

**C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous propose aujourd'hui la première œuvre écrite que je n'ai jamais rédigée. J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'idée de fanfic pour différent fandom mais c'est bien la première fois que je mets l'une de ces idées par écrit !**

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus, et si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires à faire, n'hésitez pas ! ^^ **


End file.
